Planet Hetalia
by kimihime97
Summary: AU. Hetalia is a peaceful planet, but the evil Vodka King Ivan threatens to destroy that peace. War, love and humor lights this story, as two girls (OC's) fight to protect the world they love. PrussiaxOC, JapanxOC, UsUk...ok, yaoi, yaoi everywhere! rated for language, France, and mature content...and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So this started out as a Hetalia Roleplay between me and my friend, and, like several other of my stories, I had to make it into a fic. I mean it's got yaoi...blood...Hetalia...love...humor...it was a somewhat unique idea. Please enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 1**

_I don't know what's really happening, all I know is that King Alfred sent me away on a "vacation", though I was given no real reason nor objective. I had the nagging feeling that something was wrong on my planet, but as I neared the planet known as Earth, I forced away my premature dread..._

* * *

Sara hated school, she found no real point in it. But, then again, she also hated people, so that could be another reason why. So, she sat at her desk in first period English, bored to tears. Her teacher was going on and on about something that she really didn't care about. Sara sighed, but frowned in just a bit of confusion when the door opened, a girl walking in.

The girl was blonde, her hair reaching a few inches past her shoulders and she had bright blue eyes. She wore a pair of denim shorts and thigh high socks that had what looked like the British flag printed on them, and her shirt was a long sleeved one, the colors resembling the German flag; black, red and yellow. The girl had a back pack slung over her shoulder, a miniature version of an Italian flag sewed onto it. Her shoes, too, had a flag pattern, though they looked like the american flag. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she walked to the teachers desk, whipping out what could only be a class schedule and handing it over. Sara tilted her head a bit. _She's...dressed weird..._

The teacher suddenly smiled. "Ah, a new student? Well, welcome to my class, dear."

"Thanks," The girl smiled, turning on her heel and flashing an even wider smile at the entire class. "My name is Kimi and I'm honored to be your class mate!"

The class fell silent for a moment, then from behind her Sara heard a boy's voice. "This chick for real...?"

In response to his whisper, another boy whispered back, "I dunno...dude, she's dressed freakin weird."

Sara frowned a little and stared at the girl who was still grinning. The teacher only seemed to smile as she stood beside the girl known as Kimi. "Well, dear, you can sit right there next to Sara."

Sara watched as the blonde girl looked at her, before nodding and walking over to plop in the chair beside her. Sara watched her from the corner of her eye, trying not to raise an eyebrow as the girl unzipped her back pack and pulled out her school things. Sara hadn't noticed it before, but the girl also wore a wrist band on her left arm, the wrist band looking much like a Canadian flag, with that damned maple leaf in the center and all. Again, Sara would have to admit that this girl was dressed weird.

Sara looked back at the front of the class, shaking her head and dismissing the girl entirely. Class resumed for about half an hour before the teacher sat at her desk. The noise started up in a heartbeat, the daily talk time initiated. Sara stayed in her seat, content with staring out the window on her left. She didn't talk to others much, that's just how she was. Hell, most of the school wasn't even sure if she had a voice or not. But, she liked it like that.

"Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth," Singing. Sara turned to look at the new girl who was, as she had guessed, singing. "Draw a circle that's the earth, I'm from Hetalia!"

Sara raised an eyebrow silently as she stared at the oblivious, and weird, girl next to her. A part of her wanted to question her about...well, about everything from her multicultural clothes to the weird song, but a bigger part of her decided it was none of her business. So, she looked away and fell silent once more.

The new girl, Sara had learned, was also in her third period p.e class, and she was as weird as she had been in first period. She pranced around in her p.e uniform, the british socks and Canadian wrist band still in place. The girl, Kimi, ran around to almost every student and said kindly, "Hello, it's very nice to be a part of your group."

Sara ignored it...well, she tried to, but if she wasn't hearing Kimi's constant shouts of "Draw a circle that's the Earth!" she was hearing the other students whisper things along the lines of "this girl is fucking weird..."

Sara was a bit confused, she admitted that to herself as she watched Kimi run around with a baseball, looking as if she'd never seen one before. But Sara ignored it as best as she could; it wasn't her business. To say the least, p.e. had been weird that day.

P.e ended and Sara went to the locker room. She didn't realize it earlier, but Kimi's locker was next to hers. She saw the blonde girl tugging on her shorts, humming and in her own world. Sara frowned a bit but opened her own locker to get her things out. Beside her, Kimi tugged on her German shirt and tied her American shoes before tugging out her Italian backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

Pausing, Sara watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde girl pulled out her class schedule with a small frown. She looked confused, her blue eyes scanning the paper until she sighed. "Damn..."

"Do you...need help...?" Sara surprised herself as she asked the question, but she hid her surprise.

Kimi looked over, blinking a bit. "Uhm...yeah...I'm not positive on where I go next..."

"Give me your schedule," Sara reached out, gently taking the paper from the girl. She looked it over before handing it back. "You have lunch right now, and then science..." Sara left out the part where Kimi was also in her science class...

Kimi smiled widely. "Thanks alot." She bowed her head before skipping past Sara and disappearing out the door. Sara sighed a bit and grabbed her backpack and also made her way out.

Lunch was always the most crowded time of the day, students running, walking and lazing around. Sara manuvered her way into the cafeteria and found an empty table; she liked it that way. She took a seat, fishing a can of soda from her backpack, and her nintendo DSi, hoping to level up a few of her pokemon before science.

"Hi there!" the new voice made Sara glance up. The new girl was skipping around to all the tables, smiling and waving. The students she was waving to, however, stared at her in silent shock. Kimi, yeah that was her name, skipped up to a table full of cheerleaders and grinned at the stunned girls. "Hi there!"

The cheerleaders scoffed, but Kimi seemed unphased, or just oblivious, because she continued on. Sara watched for a moment before looking back at her DSi, her pokemon were more important. She could still hear Kimi's shouting out to the other students in the background, but she tried to ignore it. However, it can only be ignored for so long...

Kimi, by the time Sara looked up again, was by the table where the "assholes" as Sara, and anyone else, would call them. They were the mean boys, the kind that thought they were cool. When Kimi stopped at their table, the boys looked interested, yet uneasy. Kimi's smile grew wider, if possible. "Hi there fellow school mates!"

For a moment the boys were stunned, watching in surprise and confusion as Kimi walked off. Usually, Sara wouldn't care, but she saw one of the boys stand and she knew nothing good could come of that. Annoyed, the boy walked over and grabbed Kimi by the shirt, making the girl gasp. "When do you ever shut the hell up?!"

The surprised girl blinked in slight fear. "I...uhm..."

"You're fucking annoying!" The boy yelled, shoving the girl to the floor.

Kimi gasped and then glared. "Be nice to me, or my knight boyfriend will beat you up!"

Even at that, Sara had to facepalm. The boy blinked, giving Kimi the time to stand again. He huffed, crossing his arms. "Something's seriously wrong with you."

"That's not nice," The blonde girl snapped, crossing her arms as well. "You should be nice, Mr. Ugly."

From the distance, Sara could see the boy's eye twitch. The boy growled and shoved the girl down again, grabbing a water bottle off the lunch table and opening it. "You little freaking freak!"

The boy poured the contents of the water bottle on the girl, Kimi yelping and everyone in the cafeteria laughing. Sara frowned and stood, shoving her DSi into her pocket and walking over. The boy's back was too her as she approached them, yanking the boy around to face her. The boy blinked in mild surprise. "The hell?"

"Leave her alone," Sara snapped, frowning.

In return the boy let out a small laugh. "Oh, so the mute can talk?"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes before shoving past him, walking over and helping the still stunned blonde up. The other students stared, a few of them muttering under their breath. The boy glared, tilting his head. "What, you're defending the freak?"

"Just leave her alone," Sara snapped, pulling the girl out of the crowd and out of the cafeteria completly. Kimi followed silently, wiping water out of her eyes as she tried not to stumble as she walked. Sara stopped after they passed the bathroom and she faced the other girl. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Kimi muttered, crossing her arms. "That was mean of him...is that normal here? You know, for people to do when they make friends?"

Sara blinked before shaking her head. "Uhm...no, it isn't...it's...what people do when they _don't _like you."

That made the other girl blink. "Really? Not cool! The king told me I'd make friends really fast!"

Sara tilted her head slightly. _King...? Never mind, I shouldn't even ask..._

"I'm Kimi!" Kimi smiled brightly at Sara and extended her hand.

Sara stared for a minute before, awkwardly, shaking the girl's hand. "I'm...Sara..."

"Nice to meet you!" Kimi smiled, looking around. "So what class do you have next?"

"Science..." Sara replied, glancing away.

"Me too!" Kimi yelled, making the other girl jump. "Let's go together, ok?!"

Sara blinked as the girl drug her off, staring at the girl and shaking her head a bit. _Strange girl..._

They had the same science class, Sara had learned, though she wasn't exactly sure if that was good or bad. She sat at her desk, watching as Kimi plopped in the empty desk across the room. The teacher walked in not too long after, followed by the other students. The lesson started as usual, Sara settling for taking her notes, trying to ignore the humming from other end of the room. Unbelievably, she could see the words of that hummed song in her head.

_"Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, I'm from Hetalia!"_

She sighed, rubbing her temples; that damn song!

Sara wasn't the only one who noticed it. Another student, the one directly behind Kimi, jabbed the girl in the back with their pencil. "Shut up already!"

Kimi huffed, but shut up anyways. The teacher turned away from the lesson, looking at the class. "and so, there are most likely many undiscovered planets in our universe."

"Like Hetalia!" Kimi's voice made the class fall dead silent,

The teacher blinked before tilting his head. "What?"

Kimi smiled wider. "Hetalia."

Again, the teacher looked confused. "What is Hetalia?"

Kimi seemed surprised. "Well, it's a planet, duh!"

For a moment the class was silent until someone scoffed. "Dude, you're such a freak!"

The class errupted into laughter and Kimi huffed, glaring a bit at her desk. She held back a sigh before looking up, surprisingly meeting Sara's eye. Sara wasn't laughing, in fact, if Kimi remembered correctly, Sara hadn't laughed at her at all like the other kids did. Kimi lifted her head more, offering the other girl a bright smile. Sara blinked and then, awkwardly, smiled a little in return.

* * *

Sara was walking home, though unlike normal days, this walk felt odd. She felt eyes on her, and frankly it creeped her the hell out. Hands shoved in her sweater pockets, she continued down the street, frowning as the feeling of being watched only grew. However, a flash of blonde from the corner of her eye calmed her, and her eye almost twitched.

The girl was following her?

Sara had hoped the girl would leave after awhile, but after another ten minutes of no change, Sara finally came to a stop. She sighed. "I know you're following me."

"Damn it!" A voice whined from behind a tree. Kimi peeked around the tree, a pout on her face. "But I was totally sneaky!"

"I could see you," Sara replied, turning and crossing her arms.

Kimi looked away, huffing. "Could not..."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Why are you following me?"

Kimi stepped around the tree, smiling. "I wanted to."

Sara stared at her, a small frown on her lips. "Do you...want to come over or something...?"

"Yes!" The blonde exclaimed, latching herself onto the other girl. "I want to see human homes!"

Sara blinked and shoved at her. "Get off...and yes, you can come over."

Kimi grinned and clapped her hands. "Lead the way, my friend!"

_Weird...! _Sara thought, turning and walking again. The blonde walked happily beside her, still humming...that...damn...song! Honestly! Did the girl do it on purpose? Whatever the reason, Sara tried her best to ignore the song.

They got to Sara's apartment, Kimi looking around as she plopped onto the couch, "It's small."

"Well, it's just me here," Sara murmured as she set her backpack down.

Kimi tilted her head. "Where are your parents?"

"...Don't have any," Sara replied.

Kimi nodded, but didn't bring it up again. She looked around, eyes falling on the TV. "What's that?"

"TV," Sara replied slowly, walking over and turning it on.

"Gah!" Kimi jumped off the couch, eyes wide as the TV turned on. "Whoa...! Magic! Queen Arthur would love this thing!"

Sara was going to ask just who the hell this queen Arthur person was, but then she decided against it; it probably wasn't a good idea to get the blonde started on her rants about...god knows what. "Do you want a drink?"

Kimi didn't dare look away from the TV. "What do you have?"

"Soda, water," Sara began. "Milk."

"Milk please," Kimi smiled.

Sara nodded and went into her kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, a cup of milk in her hand. She held it out to the blonde. "Here."

Kimi stared at it and tilted her head. "What is that?"

"Milk,"Sara stated with a frown. "You wanted some..."

"That isn't milk," Kimi frowned in confusion. "Milk is yellow, unless it's mint bunny or dragon milk; then it's green."

Sara sighed. "Well...here, it's white."

"How odd," Kimi took the cup, peering into it. "Alfred might like to see such a weird drink..."

Sara sat down and Kimi sat beside her. The girl drank the milk, wiping her lips and smiling. Sara hesitated before sighing. "...You know, even after you got picked on all day...you're in a pretty good mood."

"Well yeah," The girl set her cup down and smiled wider. "I'm on Earth; that's something to smile about."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "...Where do you usually live?"

"I told you people," Kimi groaned. "Hetalia. Jeeze, is that hard to remember?"

Sara thought for a second before shrugging. "What's this...place like?"

"Amazing," Kimi giggled before growing serious. "It's...magical. Maybe...I don't know how to explain it..."

Well, there was really no point in making the girl stop now. So, figuring that it was best to let the girl let out her oddness, Sara continued. "You mentioned a queen...?"

"Yeah, Arthur," Kimi smiled. "He's the queen, he's married to King Alfred.'

"Right," Sara nodded idly. "And...this knight boyfriend of yours?"

"Gilbert," Kimi nodded. "He's one of the royal knights; second in command. You might like Hetalia, you know? It's amazing...! Oh, I'd love to show you."

Sara watched as the girl stood, tapping her chin in thought. "Hm, but I wonder if they'd get mad...? Probably not; everyone wants to see a real human..."

Sara tilted her head. "Well, how would you even get me there?"

"Space ship, of course." The girl smiled. "That's how I got here!"

For a while both girls just stared at each other before Kimi finally sat back down. "Hmm, but the King and queen might get really mad...but then again, they might not...gahh, but I was told not to take live beings! Damn, it's just like my abilities."

Sara raised an eyebrow, probably for the hundreth time that day. "Your what?"

"Abilities," The blonde muttered as she pouted. "You know...powers? I have them...but I'm not supposed to use them. Arthur says it's dangerous."

"Ah..." Sara nodded and then glanced away. _This girl really is strange..._

Sara looked back at the blonde. "...If you're an alien, prove it."

Kimi blinked as she tilted her head. "...Uhm...oh! I know! I'll show you my ship! It's not to far from here! Come on!"

Sara was yanked up and pulled out of her apartment. "Hey...!"

"I wanna get there before it's dark!" Kimi stated, running. "I'm scared of the dark!"

"I'm not surprised," Sara muttered, rolling her eyes. "There better be a real ship at the end of this run, you know."

Kimi didn't respond, running faster and the other girl following after. Kimi seemed to speed up each second, grinning in excitement. Her heart was beating quickly as she looked over her shoulder. "Keep up!"

Sara rolled her eyes, panting slightly. "I am!"

Kimi giggled loudly as they got to the park. Sara slowed, looking around and frowning a bit. The park was empty and it made her frown again, but Kimi kept running towards the trees that lined the rest of the park, the ones that led to the forrest. 'We aren't going in the forrest, are we?"

"Just a little bit," Kimi called out, stopping and turning to look at her new friend. "Come on."

"We shouldn't," Sara muttered, taking a few deep breaths. "This is really weird, Kimi..."

Kimi's smile fell and her eyes softened as she tilted her head. "My ship is just ahead, I swear..."

"Kimi," Sara sighed, glancing away. "Seriously..."

"Please," Kimi whispered, fists clenching at her sides. "I'm serious about this. I'll show you...Don't you...trust me?"

The question was so silent, Sara almost didn't hear it. She looked back at the blonde, seeing her with her head down and now fiddling with her fingers nervously. Sara felt a wave of guilt wash over her and, with a sigh, she nodded. "Yeah, I trust you; show me your ship."

Kimi's head snapped up, a smile on her face as she launched forward and grabbed Sara's wrist. She smiled and tugged her off into the trees. "I promise it's here, I can tell! You'll see!"

Sara resisted a sigh as she followed the girl further into the trees. "Alright..."

Then, as suddenly as they had started, they stopped, Sara nearly slamming into Kimi. The blonde girl steadied her and them smiled, pointing ahead of them. "There it is."

Sara's eyes widened considerably as she took in what she saw. It was huge, shaped like an airplane but silver, with an american flag design on the sides. It gleamed in the moonlight and Sara slowly looked back at Kimi. "You were serious..."

"Duh," The blonde laughed. "Dude, come on! I'll show you Hetalia! You'll love it! You can meet the Pasta queen and King, and the Tomato king and queen and everybody else! Ah, even King Alfred's Canadian brother!"

Sara was too stunned to speak, only nodded absently as she allowed the blonde to drag her into the ship. Kimi shoved her in a seat beside the pilot's seat, still grinning. "Buckle up; don't want you dying during take off."

Sara searched around before spotting the seat belt and then she buckled it, looking over at Kimi. "You sure about this...?"

"Totally," Kimi smiled, reaching foreward to grip what looked like a steering wheel. She flicked a few switches on the panel infront of her, buckled her seat belt and giggled. "This'll be fun!" Then, she grew very serious. "However, stay beside me once we reach our destination, alright? for your saftey, that is."

"Ok," Sara nodded before pressing back in her seat.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She was in a real space ship with what was most likely a real alien, heading off to some alien planet! If things hadn't seemed weird before, they sure did now, but part of her didn't mind. It was exciting, more exciting than anything she could remember.

She welcomed this.

"Taking off in one," Kimi flipped another switch, a smirk forming on her lips. "Two...Three!"

The ship jerked and Sara gasped, gripping the edge of her seat tightly. "Jesus...!"

"Sorry!" Kimi snickered. The ship lurched and then started to rise, Kimi tapping her fingers on the steering wheel absently. "Give it a second, it'll smooth out."

"You drive this alot?" Sara asked quietly, voice wavering a bit out of nervousness.

"Just when alfred let's me," Kimi muttered with a shrug. "Athur doesn't let me near it; he's such a mother, I swear...you'll see, he's such a protective guy."

Sara raised an eyebrow absently but said nothing else. The ship rose higher and Sara could start to see the lights of the town below. She bit her lip, gripping the seat tighter as, quite suddely, the ship jerked and took off at an incredible pace. She closed her eyes tightly and Kimi couldn't help but laugh. "Open your eyes; you'll miss all the stars!"

Sara hesiatted but opened her eyes, blinking as she was met with the darkness of space outside the window of the ship. Stars were everywhere and, absently, Sara wondered if she had somehow managed to knock herself out at home and this was all some sort of weird, messed up fantasy. But no, what the hell could cause a dream like this?

"This is..." Sara trailed off, trying to find a word to describe all of this. "...Amazing."

Kimi glanced over with a smile. "Wait till you see Hetalia, Sara; it's amazingly beautiful."

Sara smiled a bit. There was a hesitation before Kimi spoke again. "You thought I was seriously insane, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Sara admitted with a small laugh. "I mean all of what you said was...hard to believe. But now, though...I totally believe you."

Kimi grinned wider, gripping the steering wheel. "I'm glad, Sara."

They rode in silence for a few minutes, Kimi flicking switches every now and again. Sara eventually relaxed, looking over at the blonde again. "Who taught you to drive these things?"

"Alfred," Kimi murmured, looking at her. "He had to do it behind Arthur's back, though...he got in so much trouble. A mean and angry Brit is terrifying..."

Sara smiled a bit. "I see...I get to meet them?"

"Totally," Kimi assured with a small wave of the hand as she pushed a random button. "I'll let you meet everybody, no worries; they'll love you."

And so nothing more was said after that. There was a comfortable silence that went on for about an hour before Kimi finally spoke. "We're landing soon; hold on tight because landing is pretty bumpy."

As if on cue, the ship jerked back and then foreward, Sara wincing as her head was jerked back. The ship began to plumet, headed nose down for land and, vaguley, Sara could make out the image of sparlking oceans and land that jutted out too and fro.

Kimi flicked yet another switch, glancing at her friend. "Might wanna close your eyes for a sec; extreme light exposure."

Sara closed her eyes, her ears picking up the hurried flicking of switches and buttons, before a rather rough jerk made her gasp.

"We're fine," Kimi called out. "Bumpy landing, like I said. We'll be down in three...two...one."

And then, the ship was still. Very slowly, Sara opened her eyes. Outside of the ship, the land was a stunning sight. Buildings, large and oddly shapped, were all different colors ranging from sky blue to rainbow strips. The dirt was brown, but the grass that jutted out everywhere was neon green, sparkling in the sunlight like glitter. People walked around all over, unaware of the ship that was resting on a hill above the town. Sara unbuckled herself, looking at Kimi. "It's so colorful..."

"It's like a wonderland." Kimi agreed as she stood and flipped the very last switch. She stretched and looked over at Sara. "You ready, human?"

Sara nodded quickly. "Yes, I am."

Kimi smiled and walked to the door, kicking it open. A gust of warm air rushed in before sunlight stremed in. Kimi looked over at Sara, holding out her hand. "Hetalia awaits, Sara."

Sara took her hand and Kimi grinned wider, leading the girl outside. It was cool out, Sara noticed, and the town was even larger than she had expected. She saw a giant castle in the middle of the town, large, blue and towering over the entire town. If she squinted, she could make out the glimmer of an ocean behind the castle.

Kimi pulled her along, humming lightly as she watched Sara marvel at their multicolored town. It was amusing to see the human's eyes widen at each new discovery, at each new thing she had never seen before. Maybe Kimi was just becoming poetic in her teenage years, but it was almost...beautiful. The innoccent yet curious gaze of the human's made her feel as if she had a new purpose, instead of just being an errand girl for her Royal guardians and such, she now had to watch over Sara too, and she didn't mind that at all.

"Speed it up!" Kimi cheered, tugging Sara along. "We can gawk later. I want to get to the caslte before-"

"Kimi!" Both girls flinched, Kimi hanging her head in what seemed like defeat.

Sara turned left, watching as a silver haired male ran up, dressed in a white knights suit. The boy was there age, at least, with a wide and sligtly annoying grin on his face as he all but tackled Kimi to the ground. "You're back!"

"G-Gilbert!" Kmi gasped, coughing a bit.

The boy laughed, standing and tugging Kimi up with him. "I saw the ship land! Keseses!"

Sara tilted her head before something in her mind clicked.

The Knight boyfriend. Sara smirked a bit, crossing her arms. "Is this your boyfriend, Kimi?"

The silver haired male blinked, looking over at Sara. He tilted his head, crossing his arms. "Who are you?"

"That's Sara," Kimi replied as she shoved Gilbert back a little. "She's human!"

Gilbert's crimson eyes widened before he rushed to Sara, laughing loudly. "Human?! Really?! Amazing, keseses! I'm Gilbert!"

"He's Prussian," Kimi added with a giggle.

Sara smiled and nodded awkwardly. "Hi..."

"I'm taking her to see Arthur and Alfred," Kimi informed the boy. "They're here, right?"

"_Ja_," Gilbert nodded as he waved a hand dismissively. "Arthur's pretty damn pissed alfred let you go, you know; you're bound to get yelled at."

"Not if they see Sara," Kimi sang, pulling Sara ahead in the direction of the castle. "And shouldn't you be heading there too, Gilbert?"

"Ah!" The Prussian rushed to their sides, nodding. "I have to check in with the King!"

Kimi smiled, her hand slowly reaching down to grip Gilbert's. The male blinked before a soft smile forme don his lips. Sara saw this little display, smiling a bit herself before looking ahead.

The castle loomed over them, seeming to be both intimidating yet welcoming. Sara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _Here goes nothing..._

Kimi,too, was reassuring herself, though for a differrent reason all together. she wasn't exactly sure how Alfred would react once she was back, considering she hadn't been gone as long as he directed her to be. She told herself not to worry, though, because there was a human here and that, obviously, would get her out of any trouble...for now. And besides...she wanted Sara to meet the people she called her family, because Sara was slowly becoming a member of that family too.

It made her smile as they neared the castle. _Hetalia is surely going to be more fun now._

**More Hetalia characters are introduced next chapter, like Alfred, Arthur and mentions of Matthew. Hopefully this wasn't too badly written, we didn't really plan out a begining when we first started this, after all. Remember, lots of yaoi ahead, but only little things...maybe. Review, please. It would be greatly appreciated. ^^**


	2. Devils on the Path

**Another chatper!~**

**Chapter 2: Devils on the Path**

_Earth had been...interesting at best. It was odd and new, but beautiful, though the entire time I had the nagging feeling that something was wrong on Hetalia. Why else would Alfred order me away so suddenly...? It wasn't something I should have been worrying about, so I tried not to. However, I regretted not asking Alfred what was wrong in the first place. And, as far as regrets go, bringing my human friend to Hetalia probably wasn't the best idea. It had been on a whim, but now the reality of what could be happening was settling in...and the regret was washing over me like mad, furious wave._

* * *

The castle was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Beautiful carpets lined the floors, large windows on every wall, sunshine puring into each and every room. There were several stair cases that led to god knows where, and beautiful paintings on the walls. As they walked down the hall, Sara marveled at the beauty of it all. It was huge and spacious..and was just the front entrance!

"This is amazing," Sara murmured.

Kimi glanced at her friend and smiled. "This is just part of the castle; wait till you see the throne room."

"The walls are made of gold," Gilbert added with a small chuckle. "It's amazing, it really is!"

Sara smiled and they continued down the hall. Soon, a large wooden door, golden designs all over it, came into view. From beyond the door, voices could be heard.

"Alfred!" This one was british, and obviously slightly annoyed. "Not here!"

"No one's here," Another male voice laughed.

Gilbert and Kimi frowned at the door before Kimi smirked evily. "Seems like there's dirty things going on in the throne room..."

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at the other two. "Dirty things..?"

"The king's trying to get some 'special time' with the queen," Gilbert snickered.

Kimi's smirked widened as she kicked the door open. "Keep your clothes on, people!"

Sara was pulled in by Gilbert, her eyes landing on the other two people in the room. They were seated on a golden throne, both of them blonde. The smaller one was seated on the throne, his green eyes wide and full of embarassment. Seated on top of him was another blonde, this one with sky blue eyes and his hands currently half way up the other male's shirt. The green eyed one blushed furiously, shoving at the bigger male. "Alfred, get off!"

Alfred, the blue eyed one, laughed as he scooted off of Arthur. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, smiling in the direction of the kids. "You're back early, Kimi!"

"Yeah, and I brought back the _best _thing ever!" Kimi grinned.

Gilbert pulled Sara up, a grin on his face. "A human! Keseses!"

Both blonde men blinked, looking at Sara in surprise. Arthur stood from the throne, walking over and examining Sara. "...A human, eh? What's your name?"

"Sara," Sara replied quietly.

Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows before looking over at Kimi. "Why the bloody hell did you kidnap a human, dear?"

"I didn't kidnap her," Kimi sighed, crossing her arms. "She came willingly, I swear! I was on earth and-"

"Oh, that's right," Arthur stood straight, stepping closer and grabbing the girl by the ear. "You left without my permisison!"

"Ow!" Kimi thrashed, huffing. "Alfred told me to! Hit him not me!"

"Hey, dude!" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. "I had a good reason to tell you to leave...and why the hell are you even back?!"

Gilbert snickered, leaning closer to Sara. "Such a lovely family,_ ja_?"

Sara smiled a bit, whisperig back, "So I'm guessing they're the king and queen?"

"_Ja_," Gilbert nodded. "The one with the gigantic eyebrows is Queen Arthur, the idiot is King Alfred."

Sara looked back at the three blondes. Now, Arthur was yelling profanities at Alfred, who was laughing. "Dude, stop yelling. It's good that I sent her off, right? Ivan attacked the Pasta Kingdom and you know she would have gone and gotten involved."

Gilbert and Kimi froze, looking at Alfred in shock. Gilbert stepped up, worry clouding his eyes. "The Pasta Kingdom was attacked? Idiot, why didn't you tell me?!"

Alfred blinked before groaning. "Damn it, that was supposed to be a secret..."

"Alfred!" Kimi snapped, glaring. "What happened?"

"It was Ivan," Arthur sighed, walking over and sitting in the throne once more. "He attacked the Pasta Kingdom, though we have no idea why. As far as we know, King Ludwig and Queen Feliciano are still alright."

"Shit," Kimi hissed under her breath. She looked at the King and Queen, frowning. "I'm going there."

Arthur hesitated, looking away. "I suppose there's no use arguing with you, is there? Fine, but take Gilbert and Sara with you."

Sara blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, I can't have you here alone," Arthur muttered, sighing. "Besides, Kimi brought you here, therefore you are her responsiblity."

Sara nodded slowly, looking at Kimi. The blonde was frowning, not meeting her eyes. "I don't know...that's kind of dangerous, Arthur..."

"You knew the planet itself was dangerous," Arthur reminded with a small frown. "You still brought her, didn't you?"

"He's kind of right," Alfred addmitted. "Besides...I think even I would feel better if she went with you. That way you're not alone with the freaky albino!"

Gilbert twitched. "I'm not albino, you moron! I just don't tan well!"

"Or at all," Alfred shot back, snickering.

Kimi frowned, looking back at Sara. "...It's kind of dangerous out there...you sure you want to come? We can drop you off at a friends place...We have a friend named Feliks that you can stay with. He's kind of chatty, but really nice."

"No, it's fine," Sara murmured. "I want to go."

Kimi paused, glancing at Gilbert who shrugged in response. She sighed, nodding. "Alright, then. You can come."

"Please be careful," Arthur said from the throne. "If Ivan's involved, nothing good can come of it."

"I know," Kimi muttered, turning and heading for the door. "We'll be fine. For now, stop worrying."

Gilbert ushered Sara out, the three teens exiting the castle and entering the court yard. Gilbert hurried ahead of them. "I'll get the horses, you two stay here."

"No cars," Sara guessed.

Kimi shook her head. "Nope...just animals. Or we could walk, but we probably won't have to walk until we get to Dark forrest."

Sara looked over at her slowly. "...What's in there?"

Kimi frowned, biting her lip. "The Devils, that's all."

"Devils?" Sara echoed.

Kimi nodded. "Yeah...don't worry, we probably won't even run into them. They're more like a story we tell kids to keep them out of the woods."

The human frowned, nodding just slightly. "Right..."

The blonde looked at her and then smiled. "Relax...there are worse things on this Planet; the Devils are nothing compared to what's in the Vodka Kingdom."

"...What's there?" Sara asked.

"Ivan," Gilbert walked back up, leading three horses with him. He frowned, crossing his arms. "He's the king of the Vodka Kingdom; he's a real peice of work."

"He's a monster," Kimi muttered, walking to the gray horse Gilbert had brought and petting it's neck. "...He's a really bad guy so...yeah. The Devils are way better company."

Sara nodded. "I see..."

"Oh, wait," Kimi rushed over, grabbing Sara's wrist and looking at Gilbert. "Gil, I'm going to get her a weapon; be right back."

Sara followed the blonde back into the castle, making their way down the hall to a large, oak door. Kimi pushed it open, pulling the human in with her. Sara stared in awe at the weapons that hung on the walls, sat in the floors and on stands everywhere. The room was filled with weapons; axes, swords, knives and more. Kimi looked at her, smiling. "Pick one."

Sara blinked in surprise at the girl. "Me? I get one?"

"Yeah," Kimi nodded. "Pick out a weapn. Once you pick one it's yours so pick wisely."

Sara hesitated before walking closer, her eyes sweeping over the many weapons before her. She touched the hilts of several swords, frowning when none of them felt quite right. From near the door, Kimi watched with a small smile; watching people chose their weapons had always been her favorite part. There was something about watching how the people took their time to look, took extra care in picking the exact weapon that suited them both soulfully and perfectly. The again, she was weird like that.

Sara came to a shelf that hung on the wall, two swords in their sheaths resting innoccently, waiting for their turn. Sara looked at them, her eyes falling on the one with the purple hilt and, slowly, she reached out and took it off the shelf. She pulled it from it's sheath, the black blade of the sword glistening in the light of the room, golden engraved letters gleaming in a language she didn't know. She blinked, swinging it a few times and then looking at Kimi. "I want this one..."

Kimi blinked, walking over and crossing her arms. "That one? You sure?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah..."

"That's a good one," Kimi murmured. "I brought that back a while ago from a different planet...well, if you want it then take it. Now it's yours."

Sara put the sword back in it's sheath and the two girls went out to where they had left Gilbert. The Prussian raised an eyebrow when they got there. "It's about time."

"Shut up," Kimi huffed, walking to the gray horse. "Let's go; i have a bad feeling about something in the Pasta Kingdom."

"Bad feelings," Gilbetr muttered, hoisting himself onto his white horse. "You always have a bad feeling."

Kimi rolled her eyes, getting onto her horse and looking at Sara who was already on hers. "He complains about it, yet I'm always right!"

Sara smiled a bit. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever...let's get to the Pasta Kingdom! My little _broder_ is there and he'll be excited that the awesome me has come to his aid!"

Kimi scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure Feliciano and Ludwig will be delighted to see you."

They took off, the horses running full speed. Sara wasn't sure how long they ran, passing acres of tress then feilds and then once again getting into a thin forrest area. The sun was setting now, the wind chilly as the horses slowed down. Sara looked around. "Are we stopping?"

"No," Kimi shook her head, gripping the reins of the horse tighter. "The horses won't go any further than this."

Sara blinked in surprise as she watched the two Hetalians get off their horses. She followed suit, still weary. "What do we do, then?"

"We walk from here," Gilbert murmured. "These horses are trained to return to the castle on their own; we have no choice but to walk."

"We can't wait until morning?" Sara asked quietly.

"_Nein_," Gilbert shook his head, gripping the hitl of his sword as he patted his horses neck. "We shouldn't take unneeded breaks...and making camp anywhere near here wouldn't be very smart."

Sara paused before realization clicked in her mind. "Oh...this is the Dark Forrest?"

"Yeah," Kimi nodded slowly and sighed, facing the woods. "The forrest gets deeper as we go in so we should start now before it gets too dark."

They didn't move, though, all three of them frozen and unsure. Gilbert ran a hand through his hair, walking ahead of them. "Let's go, we're wasting time."

The girls followed silently, Sara frowning just a bit. Hadn't they told her the Devils, the only scary thing in this forrest, were just stories? That there was nothing to worry about? Then why were the two of them so hesitant...so scared? Were they really afraid of the devil myths after all...?

"It's cold," Kimi murmured.

"Not really," Sara replied, looking over at the blonde.

Kimi sighed and they said no more. They walked for a good twenty minuts, the trees multiplying and the sky turning black with night. By now it seemed they were deep in the woods, the air freezing and the feeling of eyes on them weighing down on them. They all felt it, the eyes boring into them from all directions.

Sara understood, then, why they had been so hesitant; this place was creepy. Sara stepped closer to Kimi. "This place is weird..."

"The Dark Forrest is...well, dark," Kimi murmured, glancing around. "In all honesty...hardly anyone goes through her at night."

Sara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a low, menacing snicker that seemed to resonate all around them. The three of them froze, Gilbert's hand on the hilt of his sword in a flash. He stepped closer to the girls, eyes everywhere at once. "You heard that too, right?"

"Yeah," Sara whispered.

Kimi gulped, looking at Gilbert. "Y-yeah..."

More chuckled were suddenly heard, all around them. A voice sounded out, eerie and cryptic, singing...that damn...song...

"Draw a circle that's the earth..." This voice was teasingly eerie, almost mocking.

A second voice sounded out, this one softer yet no less menacing. "Draw a circle that's the earth..."

A third voice, full of darkly tinted glee, sang out again. "Draw a circle that's the earth..."

"We're from Hetalia..." The three voices combined made the three of them shudder, chills running down their spines.

"The hell...?" Kimi whispered, clinging to Gilbert.

"Don't worry," Gilbert murmured, frowning.

"New flesh," one of the voices snickered.

A second voice laughed loudly. "Don't be a bloody creep..."

The last voice was softer. "They look nice...heh..."

"Damn it," Sara gulped.

"Don't worry," Gilbert reapeated, bringing out his sword. "You're safe with me here."

"Oh," A voice cackled, fog swirling around their ankles. "Is that so?"

Gilbert was lifted off the ground and slammed against a tree, his body hudding loudly as it came into contact with the gasped. "Gilbert!"

"Ah..." Gilbert winced, touching the back of his head. There was a fluttering sound before a figure landined before him, eyes glowing bright blue.

Kimi gasped, frowning in confusion. "King Alfred...?"

"That's not Alfred," Sara whispered, gripping Kimi's wrist.

The figure turned, his blue eyes locking on the girls. He had pitch black hair that matched both his black wings that sprouted from between his shoulders and the black horns twisting out of his skull. He smirked, a devilish tail swishing. "Yeah, I'm not your King."

Kimi gulped, stepping back. "The hell...?"

A second fluttering was heard before another figure landed near the Alfred-almost-look-a-like. Thsi figure was lean with an almost feminine body with striking, dazzling emerald green eyes. He looked just like Queen Arthur, aside from the blood red hair and black devil horns, ears and tail gracing his body. Kimi's eyes widened again, confusion swimming in her blue orbs. "What...who...what the hell?!"

"Oh my, I do believe we've confused her," The red haired devil laughed, his tail swishing as he walked towards the girls. "You look so confused, poppet..."

Kimi stumbled back, gripping Sara behind her. The red haired devil snickered, walking closer. "Don't be frightened..."

"Get away from her!" Gilbert growled, standing and reaching for his swird.

A flash of white sent the male back into a tree, a pink haired figure landing and flapping it's snow white wings. It smirked a bit, turning and shaking his head at Gilbert. "Ah, ah ah, Knight..."

"M-Matthew," Kimi blinked, bewildered.

The white winged devil turned, tucking some of his pink hair behind his ear. "More or less..."

"Matthew," Sara murmured, looking at Kimi in confusion. "Who's Matthew?"

"Alfred's brother," Kimi muttered, gulping. "But that guy he...he looks like Matthew yet...at the same time he...he doesn't...they all look like them!"

The black haired Alfred snickered. "You sound a little panicky...relax a bit. We wont' hurt you...much."

Sara frowned, pulling out her sword from it's sheath. The red haired Arthur blinked and then smirked. "Oh, why dear do you honestly think that little toy will hurt me?"

"Wht don't we find out?" Sara growled out, eyes narrowed.

"Feisty," Devil Alfred chuckled, tail flicking. "I wanna eat that one."

"Fine with me," The Matthew devil shrugged, turning to face Gilbert. "I'll taste him, then."

"I don't beleive this," Gilbert whispered, standing slowly and gulping. "The Devils...y-you're real..."

"Yes," Devil Arthur smiled, emerald eyes gleaming. "And we are going to eat you."

"Like hell!" Gilbert hissed, pointing out his sword once more.

Matthew frowned, wings stretching out and his tail wrapping around the Prussian's blade. "If you fight it...then it'll hurt more..." He yanked the sword out of Gilbert's grasp, tossing it aside. He rushed at the other male, grabbing him by the throat and pressing his body up against him. Gilbert gasped, squirming. "L-let go!"

"No way," Devil Matthew murmured, smirking slightly as he inhaled Gilbert's scent. "I'm going to devour every part of you..."

"Get away from him!" Kimi went to run but Devil Arthur smirked, his tail snatching the girl by the ankle and tripping her. Kimi fell to the dirt, wincing and glaring over her shoulder. "Let go of me!"

"No," Arthur shrugged, arms crossed as he smirked. "Again, dear...we're going to eat you."

"You won't!" Sara pointed her sword at Arthur, glaring.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "And you're going to stop me?"

"I'll try," Sara snapped.

Alfred chuckled, suddenly behind Sara and slapping the girl's sword away with his tail. He grabbed Sara, pulling her body against his and chuckling in her ear. "We're hungry, see...and you three just happened to be here."

Sara growled, squirming and glaring over her shoulder. "Let go of me!"

Alfred chuckled, gripping the girl tighter and biting into her shoulder, blood trickling down Sara's shoulder. Sara gasped in pain, her body jerking. "A-ah...!"

"Sara!" Kimi thrashed, swatting at the Red haired Devil holding her captive.

Devil Arthur smirked, grabbing the girl tightly and running his tongue along her neck slowly. "I can taste your fear on your skin..."

Kimi shuddered, thrashing. "St-stop!"

"Kimi! Sara!" Gilbert growled, fighting against Matthew who held him tightly, teeth longering over the Prussian's neck before sinking in roughly. Gilbert let out a choked gasp, bosy tensing up. "A-ah...!"

Kimi gasped, eyes wide as she saw both Gilbert and Sara grow tense in the Devils' arms. She grit her teeth. "Help!"

Devil Arthur blinked before letting out a bark of laughter. "Who the bloody hell is going to hear you, poppet?"

Alfred tore his teeth away from Sara, blood on his lips, and grinned. "That was good."

Matthew did the same, blood staining his smooth cheeks. "Delicious..."

"I haven't gotten a taste," Arthur murmured, his tongue running across Kimi's neck. "Ah...young skin..."

His teeth sunk in and Kimi let out a strangled scream, eyes closing tightly. _Help...help...! I can't do this!_

"Stop!" Gilbert screamed, thrashing in Matthew's grasp.

"Let us go!" Sara yelled, gritting her teeth.

Blood trickled down the side of Kimi's neck, the girl trying with all her might to get free. _It hurts...!_

Alfred cackled. "Now, all of you just-...Matthew!"

The pink haired Devil didn't look back quick enough, gasping and flinging Gilbert aside and launching into the air just in time to avoid a blade flying at him. He stood on a tree branch, eyes slightly wide. "What the...?"

"Bastards," The fourth person snapped, green eyes narrowed in irritation and his lone curl swaying in the slight breeze. He turned, eyeing Alfred with his blade ready.

Alfred frowned. "And you are...?"

The brunnet muttered something before frowning. "Lovino Vargas; queen of the Tomato Kingdom."

"Lovino," Gilbert gasped.

The Italian raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, the fact that I had to save your asses is sad; aren't you a damn Knight?"

Gilbert frowned, touching his neck that still gushed blood. "I was caught off guard..."

Arthur detached his mouth from Kimi, frowning. "Oh, for God's sake..."

Lovino looked at the devil and then at the blonde in his arms. "...You should know better than to attack the King and Queen's daughter."

All three devils seemed to flinch before Alfred frowned. "So what? I don't care who the hell her parents are but if it's the kind and queen...then we'll kill all of these brats faster."

Lovino frowned. "Don't irritate me."

"Leave," Matthew snapped from above, wings flapping a bit.

Lovino sighed, looking up and pointing his sword at the Devil. "I'll give you three seconds to get the hell out of here."

Matthew frowned, crossing his arms. "No."

"One," Lovino warned.

Matthew ignored it, twirling his tail idly. Lovino's frown grew heavier. "Two..."

"You're wasting time," Alfred snickered.

Kimi winced. "L-Lovi..."

When the white winged Devil didn't budge, Lovino looked down. "...Three."

The blade of Lovino's sword shined a bright shade of gold, a ray of gold flying at the Devil and sending Matthew to the ground. Matthew screeched, his chest sizzling. Sara gasped. "What the...?"

"Now," Lovino pointed the sword at Alfred. "Let them go."

Alfred snarled, letting Sara go and shoving her to the ground. Arthur hissed, doing the same to Kimi and launching himself into the air. Alfred and Arthur snatched up Matthew, offering one last hiss before they took off.

Lovino put his sword back, looking at Gilbert. "You alright, bastard?"

"_Ja_," Gilbert hurried past them rushing to the girls.

Sara was helping Kimi up, both girls pressing hands to their bite wounds. "You girl's alright?"

Kimi nodded barely. "Y-yeah..."

"Yeah," Sara murmured.

Lovino cocked his head to the side. "Who's she?" He asked, pointing to Sara.

"A friend," Kimi breathed. "From earth."

Lovino gasped a bit. "No shit..."

"We'll talk later," Gilbert mmuttered. "Lovi, can we go to your castle until we're rested?"

"Duh," Lovino snapped, irritated. "Get your asses moving."

Sara frowned a bit, looking at Kimi. The blonde offered a smalll smile. "He's a bit...snippy. Just follow him; we need rest They'll help us."

"They," Sara murmured. "...They who?"

"Lovino and his husband," Kimi murmured, falling into step with Sara, Gilbert and Lovino. "King Antonio of the Tomato Kingdom."

**review.**


	3. Tomatoes and War

**To the few people reading this...thx! here's yet another chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Tomatoes and War**

_War is on the horizon...I see that now. I can only pray that it will end in our favor...and that the human i had unfairly drug into this does not get hurt. If anything...losing someone else is not something I wish to do yet again. I've lost enough...I won't let Ivan's war take another away from me._

* * *

When Sara had pictured the Tomato Kingdom in her mind, she had pictured it as a small, quiet village.

Nope. The Kingdom, she had realized, was huge and loud, bustling with exciment and noise. The buildings were high, some topped with gold that would have glistened had it been morning. The castle could be seen from the village gates, towering high. It was red and yellow in color, a huge gate surrounding the perimeter. Sara looked at Kimi. "It's bigger than I expected..."

Kimi smiled a bit. "Queen Lovino has a thing for big things."

Lovino scoffed from up ahead. "The bigger the better."

"I'm sure that's what you think about Toni~" Gilbert teased.

Lovino's face flushed bright red as he turned, whacking the other male in the head. "Shut up, bastard!"

Sara lanced at Kimi. "Toni...?"

"Antonio," Kimi clarified. "Gilbert has known Antonio forever; they're good friends."

"Oh," Sara nodded to herself.

They reached the cactle and went in, Sara marveling at the height of the ceiling and the gold melded into the wall. It was extravegant, extremly so. They were led down a brightly lit hallway before coming to a large oak door. Lovino pushed it open, frowning. "Bastard! I brought you a surprise!"

They had entered what looked like a giant dining room, a large table with food laid out lying before them. At the very end there was a man with green eyes and light brown hair. Gilbert grinned. "Yo, Toni!"

"Gilbert!" King Antonio stood up with a smile, walking around the table to meet Gilbert in a bear hug. "Oh, man it's great to see you! Oh, holy hell! You're neck is covered in dried blood!"

"They were attacked by the Devils," Lovino muttered, crossing his arms and jutting out his hip as he glared.

Antonio tilted his head. "Why were you in the woods at night,_ amigo_?"

"We're on our way to The Pasta kingdom," Gilbert explained.

Antonio nodded and then his eyes fell on Kimi. "Princess!"

"Ah!" Kimi yelped in surprise as the King crushed her in a hug. "A-Antonio...! That hurts!"

"Ah, sorry," The brunett stepped back, smiling and then catching sight of Sara. He tilted his head a bit, a small frown on his lips. "Who's this?"

"Sara," Gilbert murmured.

"A human," Lovino muttered, looking at Antonio. "A real human."

For a few awkward moments Antonio simply stared at Sara, green eyes narrowed in throught. Sara shifted a bit, glancing at Kimi and Gilbert who looked equally confused. Lovino scoffed, walking over and smacking the back of Antonio's head. "Be nice, bastard; she's friends of Arthur's and whatnot."

Antonio blinked and then smiled, nodding. "_Si_, but uhm...you three want to wash up? You're sort of covered in blood, you know..."

"Right!" Kimi grabbed Saras wrist and looked at Lovino. "The same guest room, yeah?"

Lovino nodded. "If you see Roma, tell him to come here."

"I will," Kimi smiled, leading Sara out and down a hall. Kimi looked at the human with a small smile. "See? Toni isn't so bad."

"I guess..." Sara shrugged, wincing as pain shot up her shoulder fron the devil's bite wound. "Ow..."

"We'll get that cleaned up," Kimi murmured as they made a left down the hall.

"Yours too," Sara reminded.

"No need," Kimi waved it off. "It wasn't life threatening so it'll be fine in two days; Hetalian's heal fast aslong as the injury wasn't life threatening."

Sara nodded and they walked inside of a bedroom that was huge and decorated in rich furniture. Sara looked around before Kimi plopped on the bed. "Ah..."

Sara smiled a bit. "Oh, who's Roma?"

"Eh," Kimi lifted her head with a yawn. "He's their son. He's kind of a brat..."

"Oh...is he as bad as Lovino...?" Sara murmured.

Kimi blinked before snickering loudly. "Lovi really isn't that bad;he's a sweetheart, at times."

Sara nodded and then touched her shoulder. "Uhm...can we clean the blood off of us?"

"Oh, right," Kimi stood again, walking into a connected bathroom and then coming backout with a wet rag. She tossed it to Sara and sat back down.

Sara started wiping the blood off her shoulder. She glanced at her friend before sitting beside her. "Hey I have a question."

"Go for it," Kimi yawned.

"Well, you guys are aliens," Sara began slowly. "But...the flags you all use for your...races or whatever...are the same as on Earth. There's an American and British flag on Arthur and Alfred's castle and an Italian and Spanish one on this one. Why?"

Kimi sat up and thought for a moment. "A long time ago, the first Hetalians went to Earth. Back then, we had no set races and stuff so when they saw them on Earth...well, we adopted it. It's copying, I know...but we wanted a way to diferenciate between our people too."

Sara nodded, handing the wet rag over to Kimi. Kimi took it, wiping the dried blood off of her. "We should go meet back up in the dining room before Lovino comes to get us..."

Sara nodded in agreement and, after Kimi had made sure all the blood was off of her, they went back to the dining room. Gilbert was there, seated at the table with Lovino and Antonio. Gilbert saw them and smiled. "Just in time!"

Antonio tilted his head, "You two didn't see Roma anywhere?"

Kimi shook her head, sitting down. "Nope, sorry, Toni."

Lovino groaned, standing up. "Damn brat...I'll get him."

As the queen walked out, Antonio chuckled. "Poor Roma's going to get in trouble~"

"I don't see why you're scared of Lovino," Gilbert dead panned. "He and Feli are total whimps."

"You say that now," Antonio warned, lifting a glass filled with red wine. "You should see how Lovi gets when he's protective over Roma. He's scarier than Ludwig!"

"Keseseses!" Gilbert snickered loudly, shaking his head. "_Mein Broder_ is so not scary!"

"Is too," Antonio huffed, drinking his wine. He set his glass down. "Although, Queen Arthur is ten times scarier."

Kimi snorted. "Please, he's a big ball of mush."

Sara cracked a smile. _You can't even tell they're aliens...no, wait...I'm the alien here..._

"So, Sara," Antonio turned to the human, green eyes sparkling.

Sara blinked a bit. "Yes...?"

Antonio's smile widened. "How do you like our planet?"

"Oh, i like it," Sara assured with a smile. "It's...way better than Earth."

Kimi smiled a bit and glanced at Gilbert, taking in the uneasy look the boy threw towards Sara. Kimi frowned a bit before she heard a voice shouting. "No, let go! Let go!"

"Shut it!" They heard Lovino hiss. "We have guests; your auntie is here!"

There was a hesitation. "...I don't care!"

Gilbert snickered, looking over at kimi with a smirk. "You aren't the favorite aunt anymore, Kimi~"

Kimi huffed and stuck out her tongue as Lovino walked in, a little child in his arms. The boy looked like a child version of Lovino, the same frown on his lips and everything. Sara tilted her head a bit. Kimi grinned. "Hi, Roma!"

"Tch, hi," The little boy snapped, squirming out of his mother's arms and plopping at the table. He crossed his arms, glaring at Gilbert. "And hi, loser."

Gilbert's eye twitched as he tried to stay smiling. "Hey there, kiddo."

Roma huffed and then spotted Sara. "Who the hell are you?"

"Roma," Lovino hissed, glaring a bit. "Watch that tongue of yours."

The little italian huffed but said nothing more. Antonio smiled towards Lovino. "Lovi, be nice; we have company and you don't want Sara to think you're a meanie, right?"

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of me," Lovino hissed, pointing a fork at Antonio. "Now shut it before I stab you with my fork!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, looking at Antonio. "So, have you gotten any news from Feli and Ludwig since Ivan attacked?"

"No," Antonio frowned a bit at his wine glass. "As far as we know, they've begun rebuilding but...no news. Feliciano, from what I heard, is in distress but I don't know why."

"My brother refuses to have communication with anyone outside of his kingdom," Lovino murmured, glancing to the side as servents brought in plates of food for everyone. "I have a bad feeling but can't go myself. My bastard husband needs me here to help incase Ivan decides to attack here."

Sara looked up a bit. "Those guys...are in charge of the Pasta Kingdom, right...?"

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"Then...I'm sure we can figure out what's bothering this Feliciano person," Sara murmured lightly.

Lovino nodded curtly. "Please do. I'm fucking worried, damn it."

"No worries," Gilbert assured, picking up his cup. "The awesome me will figure it out!"

Antonio laughed a bit before growing serious. "...A war is upon us, you know."

"We know," Kimi murmured, frowing and leaning back in her seat. "Arthur and Alfred don't seemed too worried..."

"They are," Antonio objected with a small shake of the head. "They don't want to worry you, though; it's understadable because you tend to get out of hand when you worry."

"I'm going to worry," Kimi snapped, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I'm the heir."

"Still," Lovino muttered, reaching over and brushing some of Roma's hair out of his eyes. "It's troubling times, you know...it's fucking stupid. Ivan planned this attack out of nowhere."

Sara hesitated before she spoke up again. "Is there a real reason why this Ivan guy wants to attack everyone...?"

"He's a dick," Lovino hissed.

"Lovi, language," Antonio sang, gesturing towards Roma. "You're the one who teaches him that foul language."

Lovino rolled his eyes and stared back at Sara. "Ivan has always had a grudge against the rest of the Kingdoms. Ever since he married the queen of the Dumpling Kingdom he-"

"Dumplings," Sara cut in, trying to hold back a laugh. "Sorry but that just sounds so weird..."

"Yeah, I know," Lovino snapped. He sighed. "...He married Queen Yao of the Dumpling kingdom and then...ever since then the bastard's been threatening the entire place with war."

"It wouldn't be that bad," Antonio murmured. "See, if it was only the Vodka and Dumpling Kingdom attacking, we wouldn't be so worried. But it's also the Kingdoms that their children rule as well."

"Children," Sara echoed.

"They have four kids," Gilbert muttered, crossing his arms. "The oldest is named Kiku and he was born before Queen Yao met Ivan; he controls the Rice Kingdom, which is the second largest out of the Asian Kingdoms not counting Ivan's Vodka kingdom."

"Then there's Mei," Kimi added with a small thoughtful nod. "She's in charge of the Peach Blossom Kingdom. It's a girly name, I know but it's pretty brutal when need be. It's a more reserved Kingdom and smaller than the others but still a good ally considering it's close to an ocean harbor."

"Then there's Li Xiao Chun," Lovino muttered, lifting a fork full of pasta and eating it. "He's second oldest, the others forgot to mention Mei being the youngest. Li is is controlling the Lotus Kingdom. That's smaller than the Rice but, like the Peach Blossom, it's a good ally to have in a war."

"Then the third oldest," Antonio added. "A boy named Yong-Soo. His Kingdom is the Fire Kingdom. They specialize in Fireworks...explosives...and that's also where they breed the Black Dragons Ivan uses for battle."

"Ivan, having all of thoe Kingdoms along with his and Yao's, has a very large and outstanding army," Antonio murmured as he took another drink from his cup. He hesitated. "All in all...he's dangerous."

Sara nodded and then frowned. "Why not send forces over now to stop him?"

"We would," Antonio said quickly. "But, thing is...there are two natural borders on either side of the Vodka Kingdom...no, four I believe. There's the Frozen sea to the east of the Vodka Kingdom that no one can cross. Then, on the west, there is the guarded path leading to the Dumpling Kingdom. On the South, the end closest to our Kingdoms, it is nothing but a giant, frozen tundra. And then, in the North, there is the Lithuanian mountains that lead to other kingdoms beyond. Ivan took over the north Lithuanian mountains, as far as we know...and the east and west are uncrossable. That only leaves the soun tundra...and many, many troops have died trying to cross it."

"It would be a waste to send our Knights there," Lovino stated as he crossed his arms. "Besides...until Ivan makes a second move, we cannot engage in any type of battle."

Kimi sighed, catching their attention, and picked absently at a slice of tomato sitting on her pasta. "I wonder how Prince Kiku is dealing with all of this."

Gilbert scoffed a bit. "Little Rice cakes? He's probably shutting up and doing as he's told, as always. Those kids never disobey Ivan."

Kimi nodded absetly before looking at Antonio. "So,what's for desert?"

"Tomatoes," Antonio grinned.

Gilbert groaned. "Got any food that doesn't involve tomatoes, Toni?"

Antonio thought for a mmen before shaking his head. "Nope, sorry_ amigo_."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, stuffing his face to keep from talking. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, aside from Roma's occasional insult thrown at either his father or Gilbert. When they were finished, Kimi and Sara retired back to the guest room. Kimi plopped on the bed, yawning just a bit. "That was a long dinner..."

"They really like tomatoes," Sara murmured as she sat beside Kimi "A little too much."

"Yeah, I know," Kimi yawned again, running a hand through her hair and then sighing. "...I think it's bed time."

"Right..." Sara watched the other girl stand before she blinked a bit. "Wait, I have a question. I didn't think of it until now but do you know that one prince personally?"

Kimi blinked and tilted her head. "Prince...oh! You mean Kiku? Yeah, Gil and I know him; he and his mom used to always come to the capitol before Yao married Ivan. He's not a bad guy, really; just super quiet...kind of like you."

Sara nodded slightly and stood, helping the blonde pull the blankets back on the bed. Kimi all bit plopped on the white sheets, smiling a bit towards Sara. "Sleep. We're getting up early and heading out; we need to get to the Pasta Kingdom as soon as possible."

Sara nodded and got into the bed too, finally yawning. She pulled the blankets around her and then glanced at the blonde. "Goodnight."

Kimi blinked and then grinned. "Night, human."

Sara offered the girl a smile before Kimi shut off the lights, allowing sleep to settle in.

* * *

"Arthur really let the human stay, huh?" Antonio stopped to examine the rose bush growing in the castle garden, Gilbert standing a few feet away.

Gilbert glanced up at the moon, nodding just a bit. "_Ja_...he didn't seem alarmed or anything; he told Kimi that the girl was her responsibility."

Antonio touched the rose's petals gently. "There's something kind of familiar about her...the human, you know? I don't know what, but something seems familiar."

"You're just crazy," Gilbert muttered as he smiled a bit at his friend. His smile faded, though, as he glanced towards the castle behind them. "You think Ivan will go for the capitol?"

"Not now," Antonio admitted with a shrug as he stood straight and crossed his arms. "But he will eventually...if he catches wind that a human is on Hetalia, he'll target the human first. You know how much he hates outsiders."

"Outsiders," Gilbert scoffed, shaking his head. "The bastard hates everything that isn't Yao or his kids."

"Still, man," Antonio cut in, shaking his head too. "He'll come after Sara..."

"Like Kimi would let that happen," Gilbert muttered a bit sourly. He frowned, a hand absently touching the hilt of his sword. "...She'd use _that _power before letting Ivan get his hands on Sara...I don't even know why."

Antonio smirked just a bit. "Jealous, Gil?"

The other male jerked and then glared. "_Nein_, why would I be?"

Antonio chuckled. "Because she likes someone that isn't you? It would make sense...you're always with her, it's no surprise you'd be-"

"I'm not jealous!" Gilbert snapped, irritated. "Now stop saying I am before I burn you where you stand, Antonio."

Antonio laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "Relax, yeah? I was only teasing."

Gilbert frowned and looked away. Antonio's smile fell as he tilted his head in concern. "...You look worried, Gil; what's wrong?"

Gilbert touched the hilt of his sword again before he looked up at the night sky. "...I have a feeling that this war is going to be big, Toni...and I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect her."

Antonio was silent for a moment before he came to stand beside his friend. He sighed, nodding. "_Si,_ I understand how you feel...but we'll take this one step at a time, yeah?"

Gilbert sighed. "..._Ja."_

Antonio smiled, patting Gilbert's shoulder. "Let's get back inside and rest, _mi amigo_."

**yay! next chapter will include Feliciano, Ludwig and their kids. and, if it was hard to tell, Roma (Lovino and Antonio's son) is just ChibiRomano. We couldn't really come up with a name so we made it roma. Review?**


End file.
